


i'll be here

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “What's up?” Jenna coos at him, watching as Tyler's face scrunches up.





	i'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't sexual in any way

Josh pets Tyler's hair as he sucks on Jenna's nipple. 

His bare chest is pressed up against Tyler's back, warmth helping Tyler nurse easier. The only noticeable sounds are of Tyler sucking and whimpering a little. 

The weighted blanket over the three almost covers Tyler's head. The pressure all around Tyler is keeping him safe and down in regression. He needs the release tonight - he'd barely been sleeping over the past few days and had stressed himself out so bad with new music that it only took Josh asking him how it was going for him to snap and regress. 

Tyler pulls off Jenna's breast and whines loudly. 

“What's up?” Jenna coos at him, watching as Tyler's face scrunches up. 

“Wanna joshie.” Tyler gets out, squirming a little. 

“He's right here, baby, holding you so nice.” Jenna leans down to kiss Tyler's forehead, but is met with an indignant whine. 

“Joshie turn.” Tyler pouts, looking up at Jenna. “Only fair.”

He must've aged up just enough to get words out, because he seems to be slipping back into the hazy tininess. 

Josh's face flushes before he speaks. He can barely meet Jenna's confused eyes. “I, uh, I think he wants to, uh, nurse on me.”

Jenna laughs a little, and it makes Josh want to regress with embarrassment. “Has that happened before?”

“Uh, I've tried a couple times, when you haven't been around. Just to calm him down, though, obviously not to replace you or anything…” Josh trails off his defense. 

“It's okay, sweetheart.” Jenna says. There's still a laughing smile on her face. “Come on ty, turn around, joshie’s right there.”

It takes some coaxing to get Tyler to turn over, but it happens eventually. It only takes a little guidance for him to latch onto Josh's nipple. He sighs comfortably, sucking noisily. 

“How does it feel for you?” Jenna asks quietly.

“Kinda weird, but I can ignore it. How is it for you?”

“Comforting. It feels right.”

“You're better at being a caretaker than I am.”

Jenna looks down at Tyler and ruffles his hair. “Nah. I think you do just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> nips


End file.
